


night watch

by themadtilde



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Did I Mention Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Percy being a (cheeky) idiot, and nico being himself, idk this just happened, yup only fluff nothing more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 17:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6087739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themadtilde/pseuds/themadtilde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Person A sleeping, with Person B gazing lovingly at them. Then, out of nowhere, Person A says: "I know you're watching me" and scares B so badly that they fall out of the bed.</p><p> </p><p>  <em>"Percy, I know you're watching me sleep." <em></em></em></p>
            </blockquote>





	night watch

**Author's Note:**

> I spent 10 minutes trying to figure out a title for this. Like, everything else was done; story written, tags tagged, relationships and characters chosen and rating done. But the frucking title ...!
> 
> I can't differentiate between American and British English.
> 
> English is not my native language.
> 
> This is a quick oneshot I wrote when the plot bunnies decided to massmurder me.
> 
> Any mistakes will be corrected as soon as possible.

Percy tilted his head, studying the boy next to him in the bed. It was dark in the Hades cabin, faint moonlight giving the slightest of light. He watched the outlines of Nico's scrawny body under the cover. 

The boy himself lay on his side, his back to Percy. He slept in a huge, black sweater, and his cover was grey with black pattern. His dark mop of hair made him almost invisible to spot.

He breathed with steady breaths, mumbling something now and then. However, he didn't move and Percy's lips curled upwards in a fond smile.

To see Nico di Angelo sleeping was a privilege not many had. The boy was very withdrawn and self-conscious, never showing his vulnerable state to anyone.

Except for maybe Jason and Hazel, and Percy of course.

Percy sighed and sat up, crossing his legs under the covers to get a better view over Nico. What? The boy rarely let you look at him, at least not without blushing and turning his back to you. If he only could turn around now, so Percy could see his face ... that would be the cutest thing ever. He just might get his camera and snap a picture.

Percy thought of their recent movie night, watching Pitch Perfect on Nico's laptop. The boy had lip-synced to every song they sang, but when Percy pointed it out, he denied it. He was so  _secretive_ , almost never letting anyone see his true self. It was something Percy constantly bugged him about - to open up, let people into his heart.

("You, Jason and Hazel are already much too important for me, Percy. Love is a weakness, in one way. What wouldn't I do if it was yours or theirs life at stake? I could destroy the entire world, trying to save either of you. Just like the world can destroy me.")

Percy craned his neck a little, and started to lean over Nico, standing on his knees. If he could catch a glimpse of Nico's face ...

He leant a bit further, starting to see the outlines of Nico's nose.  _Just a bit further ..._

 

"Percy, I know you're watching me sleep."

Yelping, Percy jumped back, tangling himself into the cover and dragging it with him. He felt air under him, and fell backwards.

He landed on the floor in a hopeless mess, groaning. When he looked up, he could see Nico poke his head out of the bed, looking down at him.

"Percy, what were you doing?" Nico asked, voice groggy from sleep.

Blinking, Percy sat up.

"You said it yourself. I was watching you sleep" he replied, rubbing a sore spot on his the back of his head. He winced. "Ow."

Nico scowled. The shadows made his face look both adorable and a bit scary - his facial structure appeared much more sharp and dark.

"I know that. My original question was: Why? And come back to bed," he added, yawning and rubbing his eyes. "It's getting cold."

Percy stood up and sat down next to Nico, wrapping the cover around their shoulders.

"Because I think you're beautiful" said Percy, shrugging. For once, Nico didn't blush and stammer. He looked mildly irritated instead.

"Thank you for your compliment, and I must say you don't look to bad yourself." Percy raised his eyebrows, waiting for the rest.

"But you had to ogle at my back in the middle of the night? My first instinct was to slash you in half, you know."

Percy laughed. "You have your sword in the bed?"

Nico hesitated. "No... "

Percy looked at him, with a "really?"-look on his face.

"But at the bottom of it, maybe" muttered Nico.

Percy laughed again, louder this time. He pressed a kiss to Nico's nose, and said:

"Go back to sleep, Neeks."

"What, so you can ogle at me again?"  Nico's reply sounded harsh, but he was smiling a little.

Percy looked away. "Yeah" he said, grinning cheekily.

Nico rolled his eyes and laid down again, pulling the covers with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Take a half second to press on one button and leave a kudos? Like, on fanfiction.net, you have to WRITE something in the review (well, you can 'favourite' the story too) and i'm often too lazy to write something, but it's easier here where you can simply click on a button and DONE.  
> (I always post fanfics before I go to bed so when I wake up, I have a mail about comments or kudos waiting for me. Please make me happy and leave a kudos?)
> 
> Like my writing? Check out my other percico-fanfics!


End file.
